


Sitting by the fire place

by blankpalette



Series: 12 days of holidays [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: 12 days of holiday, Comfort, Fire, M/M, sitting by the fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpalette/pseuds/blankpalette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better to do on a chilly day then to warm up near a fireplace?</p>
<p>(part of a 12 days of holidays prompt!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting by the fire place

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing sorey/mikleo, i hope you enjoy!

"Hey, I said I was sorry." the boy gave a chuckle as the other gave a huff turning away from his cheerful friend. 

It truly was a funny sight to view. As the shepherd and the seraph where returning to their warm shelter after being out and about through the cold winter coated town, the brunet leaned against a tree to stop for a rest, but as the tree was weaker then he suspected the bark gave a shook while the snow slid off the branches and piled itself almost perfectly in-caving the already snow colored boy.

Mikleo stormed red with anger while clambering out of his prison, requesting help of the other who did nothing but fall to his knees in laughter. For the rest of the way home, the seraph would not speak a word or even glance at the taller, showing off the anger on purpose to make Sorey feel the resentment of the previous event. The shepherd knew he'd make it up to the other in some way.

\-----------------------

"I'll start up the fireplace so get comfy, how about some hot cocoa too? It's sure to warm you right up!" The fire was soon prepared, fresh chopped logs placed inside with a big enough fire to fill the whole house with a pleasing warmth.

Wrapping himself into a big comfortable blanket, Mikleo sat close to the fireplace. Now changed from his snow-soaked attire into his very dry pajamas. It wasn't after much time that the other joined him, placing the cup hot of cocoa into his hands and joining him in the blanket.

It was truly a time of peace, full of silent joy as the two of them enjoyed there drink. All the cold leaving there bodies replaced with heat which warmed them up on the inside and out. They would exchange stories, jokes, hopes, and dreams with the cackling sound of fire in the background.

Sorey's eyes grew heavier over time, as their voices went back to a peaceful silence due to lack of energy from sleepiness, the boy glanced over and took in the breathtaking sight before him. Mikleo. Light cyan hair curling up in small bits from going from wet to dry, lavender eyes twinkling off the reflection of the radiating fire. Small pale hands grasping the now empty cup, and the man was dressed in light blue pajamas covered with snow flakes. Cheeks a rosy red from all the warmth, and the most important thing happened to be the gentle smile placed upon his face from the absolutely tranquil scenario.

Giving into the drowsiness, Sorey put his cup down and placed with head comfortably on the others shoulder which gave the boy a startle from the sudden movement. Mikleo, about to say something to the other, noticed that the boy was already fast asleep on him and gave a small chuckle instead, resting his head on-top of his boyfriends.

He waited and watched as the fire calmed down, until he joined the other into a restful slumber.


End file.
